Jerry York
| Birthplace = Watertown, Massachusetts | image = Jerryyork.jpg | image_size = 200px | DateOfDeath = | Sport = Ice hockey | College = Boston College | Title = Head Coach | OverallRecord = 850–539–92 | Awards = 1977 Spencer Penrose Division I Coach of the Year 1982 CCHA Coach of the Year 2004 Hockey East Coach of the Year | Championships = 1984 NCAA Championship 2001 NCAA Championship 2008 NCAA Championship 2010 NCAA Championship ECAC Regular Season Championship (1977) CCHA Regular Season Championship (1982, 1983, 1984, 1987) CCHA Tournament Championship (1988) Hockey East Regular Season Championship (2001, 2003, 2004, 2005) Hockey East Tournament Championship (1998, 1999, 2001, 2005, 2007, 2008, 2010) Beanpot Championship (2001, 2004, 2008, 2010) | CoachingRecords = | Player = Y | Years = 1963–1967 | Team = Boston College | Position = center | Coach = Y | CoachYears = 1972–1979 1979–1994 1994-Present | CoachTeams = Clarkson Bowling Green Boston College }} Jerry York (born July 25, 1945 in Watertown, Massachusetts) is the Men's Hockey Coach at Boston College. He graduated from Boston College High School in 1963 and BC in 1967. York is currently the winningest active coach in NCAA history, and is 2nd on the all-time list with 850 wins behind retired Coach Ron Mason (924 wins). He has won the NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey title four times as a coach, at Bowling Green State University in 1984 and BC in 2001, 2008, 2010 and 2012. York received the Spencer Penrose Trophy for being named Division 1 Coach of the Year in 1977. Coaching career York's coaching career began at Clarkson as an assistant coach. In the 1972 York became the head coach when he took over the job from Len Ceglarski who had accepted the head coaching job at BC. York coached at Clarkson for 7 years, winning the ECAC regular season title in 1977. In 1979 York moved from Clarkson to Bowling Green, taking over from Ron Mason. In 15 seasons at the school, he compiled nine 20-win seasons, 4 CCHA regular season titles, 1 CCHA tournament title, 6 NCAA tournament appearances, and a national title in 1984. York returned to his alma mater, Boston College, in 1994, and began rebuilding the program. In the 1997-98, BC surprised the college hockey world by reaching the NCAA title game. In 16 years, York has led the Eagles to four Hockey East regular season titles in 2001, 2003, 2004, 2005, seven Hockey East tournament titles in 1998, 1999, 2001, 2005, 2007, 2008, 2010, four Beanpot titles in 2001, 2004, 2008, 2010, eleven NCAA tournament appearances, and three national titles in 2001 by beating North Dakota, 2008 by beating Notre Dame and in 2010 by beating Wisconsin. York's BC teams have nine Frozen Four appearances in thirteen years from 1998 to 2010. During that span, BC has played in the National Championship Game six times. BC lost four national title games to Michigan in 1998, to North Dakota in 2000, to Wisconsin in 2006, and to Michigan State in 2007. Since 1998 York's BC teams rank 1st in the NCAA with a post-season winning percentage of 80% (61-15). See also *List of college men's ice hockey coaches with 300 career wins References Category:Born in 1945 Category:American ice hockey coaches Category:Boston College Eagles players Category:Bowling Green Falcons coaches Category:Boston College Eagles coaches